<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"It was my birthday today." "Today?" by ImagineRedwood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093280">"It was my birthday today." "Today?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood'>ImagineRedwood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mayans M.C. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coco forgets your birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"It was my birthday today." "Today?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You smiled as you heard Coco's bike pulling into the driveway, the rumble bringing you some comfort after missing him all day. It was your birthday today, and you were looking forward to being able to spend some time with your man today.</p><p>Standing from the couch, you grinned, a simple outfit on as you were not sure exactly what plans he had set up for the two of you. He had not told you happy birthday today when he had woken up, nor had he said it to you the two times he called you during the day. He had not said it when he called to say he was coming home either and you had chuckled to yourself, knowing that he was trying to make whatever he had planned a surprise. Surely he hadn't forgotten your birthday after having been together for three years now.</p><p>You smoothed your shirt down and reached the door and opened it for him, the Mayan stepping up and through the doorway with a tired smile.</p><p>"Hey, baby."</p><p>He was kissing your forehead quickly before stepping further into the home. Your smile was still in place as she tossed his keys down onto the plate beside the door, kicking off his shoes. He was taking you into his arms then, offering you a tight hug before pulling away. It was at that moment that you were expecting him to tell you that he had made plans for dinner and a movie. That he was taking you out to have a night on the town. That he had bought you a cake and wanted to take you back to the clubhouse for a quick get together.</p><p>None of those were said as he looked at you.</p><p>"I'm gonna go take a shower, babe. Then I'm gonna take a quick nap. Just wake me up when dinner's done."</p><p>He was off then, walking away from you and toward the bedroom, leaving you standing there in disbelief.</p><p>Coco may not have been the world's best boyfriend, the man struggling with his temper and commitment at times, but the two of you had always managed to make it work. . Coco treated you like a queen, and he was perfect to you, even if not to anyone else. He had his quirks and things that bothered you, but forgetting your birthday had never been one.</p><p>With a sigh, you followed him, finding him stripping down in the bathroom. Seeing your reflection in the mirror, he turned to face you with his brows knitted. He gave a lopsided smirk then.</p><p>“You trying to join me? I ain’t gonna be much fun, I’m tired as fuck.”</p><p>Shaking your head, you stared at him.</p><p>“Are we going to do anything after dinner?”</p><p>The question was strange to him, and he slowly shook his head.</p><p>“Uh, no. I mean we can watch a movie if you want. Maybe finish that documentary we started the other day. Why?”</p><p>Your shoulders deflated in disappointment, and you looked at him to watch his reaction.</p><p>“It was my birthday today.”</p><p>He stared at you blankly before shaking his head, sure that wasn't the case.</p><p>“Today?”</p><p>"Yeah, today, Coco."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>You scoffed as you looked at him incredulously before turning away from him and beginning to leave the bathroom.</p><p>"Wait, wait, wait!"</p><p>He was grabbing your wrist then, holding it gently as he pulled you to turn around and face him once again.</p><p>"I'm so fuckin' sorry, querida. I didn't even realize. Shit with the club has been crazy and I didn't even remember. I'm sorry. Let me take a shower and a quick nap and then we can go out for the night. We'll do whatever you want, I promise. I'm really sorry."</p><p>You nodded, the tense anger simmering as you looked at him.</p><p>"I forgive you. I know you have a lot on your plate, but I just don't want you to forget about me because of it."</p><p>Coco was releasing your wrist and taking your face in his hands then, eyes locked with yours to show you how serious he was.</p><p>"I forgot today, and that was my bad, but it ain't gonna happen again. I promise you that. I'm sorry that I forgot. Happy Birthday."</p><p>He was covering your face in kisses then, only stopping once he heard your giggles as you tried to push him away. He smiled himself at the sound and then pulled away entirely, continuing to undress for his shower.</p><p>"Go and get ready. Then I'll take my baby out to do whatever she wants."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>